Speak Up
by MechanicStar72
Summary: Raynne Worthen, a girl with no voice, social anxiety, and an obsessive crush on the hottest boy in school: Bryan O’Neal, figures out the horibble truth about the perfect boy she “loves.” Through demons, mixed feelings, fightkng, she must survive long emough to find her true voice.
1. Bryan

I listen to Brian's comforting voice, he sings his heart out, it was truly amazing. If only I could actually just tell him that, If I could actually speak. My name is Raynne, it's pronounced rain which brings a lot of nicknames. Very funny. Not. Brian has been my crush for 15 freaking years and I never spoke to him once. Well I can't. I have literally have no voice of that wasn't clear. Well... we had a project together and to be honest... he can be really annoying. I told him- well- I wrote it on paper that I couldn't speak. He was nice about it but every now and then, he would sing his perfect voice, to be honest it kinda hurt. It was like he was mocking me. He stopped after realizing how I felt. He was more considerate once he stopped singing. Other than he was adorable, sweet, caring, thoughtful, and has a beautiful voice. On top of that he defended me everytime I was teased about my non existent voice. He was truly a dream come true. Somehow he was still single but it seemed like every girl was aware of this. He dated a girl once, it was my sister. And then she was gone. Every other girl that doesn't drool over him make these rumors that every girl he dated died. I thought it was an exaggeration, because I know for a fact my sister did not die, she just went missing, some say she ran away and some say she was killed. Some say she was... escaping something... creepy but interesting rumor. Anyway right now, Brian was at the talent show, for the end of school. He was singing with his sister on the stage, they really looked like they were having fun. I almost smiled, until I came back to reality I wasn't even in the freaking concert I was at home, sick, and I was watching it on the TV. Did I mention that his sister was hotter than me? I have always wanted to have the body she has, and the confidence she had. If I was like her, me and Brian would probably be friends already. A maybe I would have a chance with him. To be honest, I can't even remember the last time I had a friend! I can't even remember the last time I had a simple conversation with someone, not even my sister! Brian stops singing and I start to panic, I quickly grab the remote and rewind it. I listen to his voice once again. His sister played the piano. I mean, it's not like she's mean or anything, in fact she's incredibly nice. I even got piano lessons from her, and now that's the only thing I'm proud about. I may not have a voice... but... I have a voice of my own. And that is music. Instruments. The beautiful melody of strings, piano, wind. It's truly everything to me. A knock on my door. I simply knock on the wall to let her come in.

"Hey..." Mom whispers.

I wave weakly, and smile my terrible fake smile that sends a shiver down my back if I tried to convince myself that everything was gonna be okay today whenever I was looking in the mirror. That was another problem I had with myself, I hated my smile! I can't remember the last time I actually had a real genuine smile, I'm sure it looks better than my fake smile. My fake smile looks like a mix of an evil genius smile and a pained smile. My mom brought me breakfast in bed, with a permanent smile on her face. It almost made me smile, but I was scared it would be ugly.

"It's not gonna kill you to smile Raynne." Mom smirks

I swear it's like she can read my freaking mind. I shrug, as if saying, 'what if it did?'

"You know sign language correct?" My mom says sarcastically

"Well good thing you're around to notice the obvious" I say in sign language.

That's my way of talking, the whole freaking school had to learn sign language in my classes in order to help me in group activities. Yay~

"Good thing you're around to never NOTICE the obvious" she snaps.

I roll my eyes, I loved my mom but she was a bit of a drama queen at times.I start eating my breakfast and change the channel on my TV to Spongebob Squarepants. If my mom realizes I was watching a guy she would know who my crush is and flip out, in a good way. My mom knows Brian's mom, Layla, and his sister, Juliette. She would call Juliette and Juliette would start leaving hints, and may I point out the fact that Juliette is as subtle as a gun. So if she started pointing out I liked Brian, I would dig a hole, crawl in it and die. Just lay there and question life and why it exists. Suddenly another knock on the door. Not really a knock actually, it sounded frantic, panicked.

"Come in!" My mom says, not even looking at the door. She was folding my clothes. The door opens and my eyes widen. It was my sister, Rainne. She was covered head to toe in bruises and cuts, her arm had a large, bloody, ugly scar. Her clothes were torn, and stained with blood. It was the same clothes she wore on the first day she met Brian. I bang the wall, trying to get my mom's attention, when she looks at me she sees Rainne. Her eyes fill up with tears and she pulls her into a hug. Rainne pushes her away and grabs my shoulder.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE. NOW." Rainne shakes my shoulders.

"Rainne what are you-" My mom starts.

"SHUT UP! HE WANTS TO TAKE MY SISTER AND I WILL NOT LET HIM TAKE HER AND LET HER SEE THE THINGS I'VE SEEN." Rainne shouts.

"Rainne where have you been?!" My mom covers Rainne's mouth.

Rainne pushes her away again and looks her in the eyes, "...Hell. I've been in Hell. You don't understand though. Hell is just a word. You don't KNOW the MEANING of Hell. He has shown me the MEANING of Hell. I never understood it until I met HIM." She says breathlessly.

"Okay Rainne, you just need to calm down, we can go to the police and you can explain who did this to you."

"No... no no no no no... I'm taking my sister... and I am going to guard her with my life. Because she does not deserve to have that pain."

I tiptoe behind Rainne, she was freaking crazy. Maybe she was kidnapped and they destroyed her sanity. Although... her behavior clearly shows she's seen something. She keeps yelling at mom, going on and on about how this HIM wants to put me through what she's been through. I had to get out of here. I slowly open the door, until a loud screech rings in my ears, and it looks like I'm not the only one who hears it. Mom and Rainne are covering their ears, eyes shut tight, Rainne is still shouting. I look out the window next to her. There was a dark, demonic figure in the window, it's mouth was wide open, it's eyes were completely white, and it had a ugly scar across it's face. It wasn't a demon looking figure, but it wasn't human either. I take this chance to run out the door, and lock it, even if it meant leaving mom in a room with what used to be my beautiful, sane, caring sister. She has definitely changed, whoever did this to her will pay, that's not my sister anymore, she's a victim. And I will find whoever did this to her. As I leave the building I immediately bump into someone and fall back, just when I was getting serious. I look up, it was Brian. Welp, time to get the shovel.

"Oh jeez... S-Sorry about that..." He helps me up, "Raynne... right?"

I nod, blushing quietly.

"I think we've met before, aren't you Rainne's little sister?"

I nod again. This was really awkward for me

"Hey are you... okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

I nod and sigh. He was in most of my classes, meaning he must know sign language. I decide to use sign language, hoping he payed attention in class.

"Well... Rainne came back but... she was acting like a psycho... she was telling me that someone was after me... but she's clearly seen something! She said she's been in Hell and that she needed to protect me." I finish, nervous about what he would say.

He nods, and puts a hand on my shoulder, smiling. Oh my lord he's so CUTE, "Walk with me, there's a cafe not far from here, we'll talk about it there... I have something to say about her..."

I blush and put my scarf in front of my face and nod. Me and him walk to a cafe, I forget what I was worried about because he kept talking to me, making me feel comfortable, and it was working. It felt like we've known each other since we were kids, it was really nice to just have a normal conversation with him. Even calming.

"Okay so me and her dated for a couple of months... after that she was acting really... strange..."

I nod, sipping on my coffee, you'd think that with the amount of coffee I drink, I'd be more active.

He continues, "She started hanging out at my house a lot, which is fine I mean... we were dating! But she kept looking at picture of me and my close friends and family. And then she saw a picture of-" He pauses, "A-A girl I used to have a crush on." He blushes.

"Why did you have a picture of her when you were dating Rainne?" I couldn't control it, I wasn't curious, I was nosy.

"Well... I was thinking about breaking up with Rainne and trying to get with my crush- not on the same day because... that would be mean..."

He was so thoughtful, but I still can't stop thinking about who his crush was.

"Anyway she saw the picture and... she burned it..."

I choke on my coffee and burn my tongue. SHE BURNED IT?!

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah... that was the only picture I had of her..."

"I'm... so sorry..."

"That was the final straw, right then and there... I said that I wanted to break up with her. She completely freaked out, she started screaming and flipped tables, tearing up the sofa, she turned into an animal!"

Oh my god... she was always a psychopath.

"If you don't mind me asking..." I start.

He looks at me... oh god...

"Who was your crush...?" I blush

His face glows red and he laughs nervously.

"W-Well um..."

He looks at me... seriously.

"It was Yo-"

...Yolanda... She was a friend of mine and she lied to me, and said that if I could be her friend she would help me get with Bryan, but all she did was use me as a maid, no, a slave. My thoughts, and Bryan, were interrupted by a loud, screeching, voice. It was Rainne, running towards us. She looked insane, I was so embarrassed, this was the closest I will ever be to getting a date with my life long crush!

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!! YOU FU-"

I cover my ears as I hear that awful screeching again, I open my eyes and see that demon figure sitting next to Bryan, it was crying blood.

Suddenly everything around me fades away. The screeching was gone. Just me and the mysterious figure. It opens it's... mouth and starts speaking in a raspy voice that I can barely understand.

"That girl... is trying to make your soulmate seem like a bad guy. She is making it seem like he put you through Hell. That HE will make it living Hell for you too. She just wants you to stay away from him so she can have him."

My mouth gapes open, my sister... was always a psychopath... she was trying to keep me from him... because of jealousy... she pretended to act like he put her through the worst relationship possible. That is truly the most selfish thing I have ever heard. The creature puts his excuse for an arm on my shoulder... and smiles. The creature dissolved into Bryan... all the ugliness melted away to form an angel. Bryan smiles sweetly. Suddenly the darkness fades away and I snap back to reality. I look around, I am surrounded by doctors, and police officers. Bryan is carrying me in his arms. I look to my left and see a police talking to Bryan. Everything was muffled. I look to my left and see my excuse for a sister screaming at Bryan in the police car. Clawing and banging on the window. She was actually scary. Bryan looks down at me and I can hear everything clearer.

"I thought you were a goner, Rainne knocked you out... she really has lost it, wherever she was."

I roll my eyes, I want to tell Bryan what I saw but he might think I'm crazy, too. He puts me down and points to Rainne, eyes widened. She broke the window and crawled out. She ran towards us and one police took out his taser. The police officer tased her and picked her up like it was nothing. Rainne spazzes out as he slings her over his shoulder. I face burns up, I was embarrassed that Bryan had to see all of this. I start running back home. Bryan calls my name but I ignore him. I look back, I cry silently, his face had the most saddest expression I have seen. I look forward and bump into his sister, Layla.

"Oh my god, I am SO sorry!" She quickly helps me up.

I shake my head and run past her, I looked so ugly, especially when I cry.


	2. Rainne

I wake up to the sound of Layla's voice. She looks down at me and smiles. I sit up and look around. I was in my apartment, in my bed, was it all a dream? I take in a deep breath, I wanted to test something.

"Hi Layla." I said.

She looks at me and gasps, "N-No... way..."

I was shocked, I had a voice. No. I had my voice. The one I was never able to use. The one that was desperate to speak up but couldn't. This was MY voice. This was ME talking.

"Y-your voice..." She stutters.

She pulls me into a hug and laughs, bouncing up and down. I hug her back and laugh. It was nice to have a laugh. Suddenly the door opens and it's Bryan. I stand up. That dream meant something. And Bryan wasn't here for his sister. I KNOW it.

"Hey ladies. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out... there was a cafe down the-"

"No." I say, with the most intimidating tone.

He steps back, as if I had punched him in the face.

"W-What did you- How did you-" He stutters.

"I. Said. NO." I stare him down. I am not his toy. I am in control. Not him. I will make him understand that.

"Raynne... come on... I really want to-" I slap him

"I FUCKING SAID NO." I grab his ear and yell.

He pushes me away and grabs my wrist.

"Raynne. You need me. And you know it."

"No. YOU need me. I don't need you to live. I don't need anyone. I have myself. I don't need some sick freak playing with me and thinking he has control over me. Hell no- FUCK NO." I look at him. He looks at me.

He lets go of my wrist, "You'll call me. You come calling for me! YOU WILL NEED ME!!" He slams the door shut. I smile. I felt like I was free.

"I... thought you had a crush on him..." Layla says quietly.

"I did..." I sigh, "But I realized how desperate I was for him... but I also realized that I didn't need him. He was always mocking me, ALWAYS singing. Now I know that he was taunting me, teasing me. Saying I couldn't do anything without his voice. That he could speak for me." I look at her, "But I don't need that bullshit."

She runs up to me and hugs me, "Thank GOD."

I hug her back and smile.

Me and Layla go to my sister's house. I was about to knock on the door. But what if she didn't want to see me? The door opens and I see Rainne. She looks at me. I was wearing the dress and boots and the jacket that Layla gave me. She was holding coffe, but now it was shaking in her hands. She throws it aside and wraps her arms around me, I was getting a lot of hugs today. She was crying loudly.

She whispers into my ears, "I knew you could make it... I knew you could speak up." She cries softly.

I hug her back and say, "I'm sorry."

"No no no no... I'm sorry, I didn't have any faith in you... I thought you needed your big sister to help you but..." She looks at me and smiles, "It looks like you can take care of yourself."

Layla drives me to my mom's house and she looks at me, "What was that all about?"

I laugh, I liked laughing, "She was happy I could speak up."

"Hey! I am, too!" She says, pouting.

I smile at her and giggle. She laughs and stops the car.

My mom was watering her flowers. She looks at us and waves. She invites us inside and makes gumbo, her famous recipe. My mom was a unbelievably amazing cook. I don't know where she gets it from. No one in our family made good grub. She starts talking about embarrassing moments in my childhood, until she got to a part that made my blood boil.

"Has Raynne ever told her that she was a part of the LGBTQ community? She supports it and she even-"

"MOM. SHUT UP!" I slam my fists on the table.

Layla and my mother look at me surprised. Shocked. I realize what I said and I feel tears fall down my face. I go upstairs and I cry quietly. It was harder to hide my tears when you could actually hear me. My voice got out of control. I sit in my dad's room. I grab a pillow and put my face into it. I scream as loud as I can. It felt good to let all of this out. The pillow barely covered up my screams, but at this point, I didn't care. I screamed until my face turned blue. I hear the door open, it was Layla. Layla sits next to me and hugs me, rubbing my back.

"Baby mine... don't you cry..."

"Baby mine... dry your eyes.." I sing along

She scoops me in her arms and sings quietly into my ear. It was really comforting. Just me and Layla, singing without a care in the world. I look up at her and she smiles.

"Why did you... yell at her?"

"Because..." I couldn't say it. I was pansexual and my mom was just going to SAY IT OUTLOUD. But I couldn't tell her that. "I just... It's something I'd rather keep to myself."

"...You know... I'm a member or the LGBTQ group. I'm lesbian." She smiles proudly.

"No."

"Yeah."

"Seriously?!"

"Yup." She replies, shameless. She takes me back downstairs and I apologize to my mom. She didn't deserve that, I should have told Layla. I should have opened up, but I didn't. She was a lesbian and yet I didn't even tell her that I was PAN. It made me feel guilty.

Layla drives me back to my apartment. She almost steps out of the car but I lock the car doors. I look her in the eyes. She looks at me confused.

"I..." I take a deep breath, "I am also a member... I-I'm pansexual." I wait for her response.

She gives me a peck on the cheek and whispers in my ear, "I know." She smiles at me and I get out of the car, blushing quietly. I go inside and smile to myself. I start humming the song me and Layla were singing. I turn on the TV and watch the recording of Layla and Bryan singing. I pay more attention on Layla this time. I never realized how graceful and amazing she looked. How amazing her voice was, I smile. I had a voice. I could speak up. I could sing. I could open up to Layla. I told Bryan to fuck off. I told my sister I can take care of myself. Everything was going great for me.

...a loud piercing screeching noise pierced my ears. I look through my window and see a disfigured human with black tears, and ugly bloody scar across their face. And strangely gorgeous hair, like Layla's.

**_(Maybe a part two...?)_**


	3. MyVoice

I stayed home the next day. My mom was trying to get Rainne out of jail, not breaking her out but just trying to clear her name. She won't believe me and Bryan about the fact that she was always a psychotic, selfish, son of a-

"Can I come in?" A knock on the door

I knock on the wall, I'm sitting on my bed, I'm not sick but I sure would love to be sick. The door creaks open, my eyes widen. It wasn't Bryan. It was his sister.

"Hey Raynne!" Layla smiles sweetly. It would be easier to hate her if she wasn't so nice.

I wave back, awkwardly smiling back. It was weird to see her in my room. She sits at the foot of my bed, her smile fades.

"I'm... really sorry about what happened to-"

I hold up my hand, signaling her to stop.

"Don't mention it." I use sign language.

"Yeah, okay. I get it was a big deal but still..."

"You have no idea." I stare at the ceiling.

"Umm... Raynne... there's something you need to know about my brother.." Layla looks around catiously, she closes the windows and locks the door.

"What."

"Well... he really... likes you."

If I had a voice I would probably laugh, "Sure sure sure."

She look at me seriously.

"Are you-"

"Yeah."

"Oh my-"

"But listen very closely... it might sound weird but just hear me out okay?" She looks around catiously again, like she couldn't relax.

"My brother... Bryan... he's different now. He... Your sister isn't who he says she is."

"But he told me that-"

"And you believe him?" She raises an eyebrow.

"..."

"You can't believe everything he says even though you like him. He likes you and you like him but that doesn't mean he won't lie to you. He WILL do whatever it takes to get you."

I was speechless... and pissed off. She thought she could get rid of me that easily. Now it was easy to hate her, she wanted her big brother all to herself.

"Get out."

"Rainne listen to me-"

"Just. Stop... Leave." I point towards the door.

She scoffs, "Whatever. I tried to warn you."

She stands up and opens the door and looks back at me and then looks at Rainne's bed, "Are you sure he was telling the truth?" Then slams the door.

I look at what she was looking at. It was Rainne's phone. It was broken and it had a sticky note on it. A small thought creeped into my mind. I got out of bed and took the sticky note off of the phone and read it, "Raynne's Old Nickname." I open her iPhone X and it didn't have a number passcode, it was an actual password. I look at the sticky note again. I thought of one name that she called me. Every single day. I type in: "Little Rain Cloud."

It opens, the background was a picture of me and her playing Twister with a Twist. She had a purple mustache and beard drawn on her face with a Expo marker. The memory replayed in my head. I drew the mustache and beard on her face and laughed so hard I was crying. I realize I was smiling. I wipe the smile off my face and focus. She had a bunch of editing apps, writing and typewriter apps. Not a single game. I look at the sticky note, "Look through my messages. -Big Rain Cloud"

That's my nickname for her... I couldn't help but smile. I was surprised that the girl with that nickname was jealous of me. I go through the messages. My eyes widen, she had only four contacts. Mine, Bryan, Mom, and 911. I look through the conversation between Bryan and Rainne.

There's no need to tell Raynne about us. Just letting you know.

What "Us?" There is no "Us."

But we have been dating for seven years... I just thought that we could start over...

START OVER?! Bryan, you BROKE into my house and broke your own family photo and said, "I'll give up everything for you"

Ŕ̴̛͈̦́͐̐Å̸̖̼̙͍̭̟̤̑͝Y̷̡̩̟̣̣͉̮͑̓̌͋̓͌̓̀͝N̵̛͔̮̳͋̀͆͠Ṇ̵̨͈̮̤̗̟̫̫̀͊Ę̴̳̱̳̞̝͍͎̣͆̀̀̈́̇ͅ.̶̨̠͖̹̣͇͚̩̻̮͋͌͊͝ͅyou know what happens when I get mad. And y̴̛̖̩̫̳̌̇̍ö̶̧̼̻̟́̐́͑u̵̹̙̝̟͐́͛ ̴̡͉͎͎̻̊r̸̢͔̳͂̈́̃͂̍e̷͉̊͒̈́̽ȁ̸̬̎̀ĺ̶̢͙̼̿l̵̢͕̣̜̇͜y̸̖̒͐̋̋̕ ̶̪͍͒̈́̇̂̇ď̴͔̗̤̣̈̉̕̕o̶͉͚͉̻̍n̵̞̙͈͒͂'̵̱͙̑ͅt̸̨͕͖͛ ̴̨̣̳̉̾̈́͋ͅw̵̺͉͋͗͌̈́́ȃ̶̢͍̞̹̍̃̌n̶̡̨̬͌ţ̸̮̲͖̜̌̀͋̀ ̷̡͚͙͆t̷̡͊̓͝ͅo̴̘̍̈́͂͘ ̴̩̈́m̶̡͖̪͚̊̂̽͠a̵̢̺̫̱̫̋̀̓k̵̺̱̻̂̅ͅe̷̡͗̓ ̴͎͎̦̳͐̈̉̋͠ṃ̷̡̮̌̽̆͝e̶̢͔͈̣͋͐͝ ̴̳̔m̴͙͆a̶͎̖̒͜d̵̤͔̑.

What the hell is wrong with you Bryan?! Are you'd seriously threatening me?!

Oh ho ho ho... no darling...

The last text Bryan sends her sends a chill down my spine...

I̸̢̛̬̭̭̦̋͊̽͊͂̊̑'̸̡̧̧̢̨̧̛̹̮̹̲̗̥̠͍̪͙̥̳̜̞̭͇̭̫̳̟̲͙͉͆͒͒̏̉͗̎̃̇̇̽̔̕͝m̷̢͉̪͚̘͚͓̼͖̺͎̮͖͓̲̽̆̈́̽́̒̄̾̒͊̃̑̄̆́́̓̏̃̒̅̑́̚͠ͅ ̴̨̧̧̧̛͔̣̬͍̙̮̙͔̞̩̹̱̤̦̯͎̩̩͇̦̦̆͒͊͌̇͗̈́̐̈̾̆́͌̀̿͆̉͋̒͛̚̕̕͘͠͝͠ͅͅͅP̷̡̹͕̱̘̞̫̣̘̪̈̇̋̽́͂̔̆̒͋̽̓̐̃́̈́̓͘ͅͅŖ̸̨̛̳̝̜̘̹̟̰͇̘̫̬̘͈̯͙̭͌͐͆̇̅͆̽́̈́͑́̆͘̚̚͜͜͝Õ̷̧̼͕͎̻̻͕̭̫̺̫̜̖̬̣̠͔̞̉́̽̅͌̂̕M̶̧̜̭͙͖͎̗̲̞̖̻͍̞̲̬̤̭̰̹̻̳͉͉̲̝̥̹̫̤͑̂̌̌̇̎͌̍̀Ḯ̶̡̢̢̻̳͖̲͎̝̤̩̺̭͚͖̣͇̬͔͍̺̗̹̙͍͌͋͆̆͋̉̑̈́̐̇̕͝ͅͅṤ̵͙̬̬̼͗͒̒͝Į̷̰͇̩̱̱͂̎̀́̕Ņ̶̨̬͓͚̘̫̬̟̮̰͕̦̟̗͕̖͖͕͖̪̜̫̩̞͕̮͓̬̿͐̂̐̔́͆̅̌́͛̀͒̔͗̍̔̒̎̉͘̕͠G̶͇̘̫͎̦̾͛̀͑̉̇́͗̀͐̌̃̓́͑͛͆͑͌̓̊͝͠ ̸̤̺͍̌͑̄̍̌̐̆̓́y̴̡̢̘͕̻̭̹̙̭̞͕̦̙̹̯̫̦͖̥̦̑̔̽̆̉͐̀́͒͜͝ͅö̸̡̡͚̳̲͉̫̮̪͙̩̪̤̟̬̯͓͙̹̣̦̰̝̻̲̲͑̓̋̒̚̚͜͝ͅử̵̧̖̲͕͈͓͎̺̮͕̥̜̼͚̱̯̺̄̏͐͒͐̽̓͛̌͆̽́̾̃̑̔̽͒̆̚̕͝͝ͅ.̴̼̰̮̳̟̲͔͇̟̣̻̌̍̈́̃̄

I feel my heart break, Bryan is freaking crazy and I put my sister in prison. I bolt to the door and open it, only to find... Bryan. He looks at me. For once I don't feel like blushing, I feel like I might vomit. He's wearing a black hoodie over his head and his eyes looked kinda dark, his lips were chewed on and bleeding.

"So... Raynne I was wondering i-if you might want to.. hang out? Like at that cafe from last time?"

I feel another chill down my spine, but I simply shake my head no and smile politely.

"I'm busy. My mother wants me to help her with Rainne."

"Want me to come?"

"Nah, too much drama." I pat his shoulder and close the door behind me. But he doesn't move. Now our noses are touching. I always hoped for this moment but now it was a bad time. He leans in and kisses me, I allow it for two seconds. I pull away and walk past him. He couldn't trick me, he wasn't as appealing with his bleeding lips. He looked so strange today. My heart pounds, my sister's crazy ex kissed me and I got out of it. I always wanted to kiss him, and I did, but it felt so wrong. I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into Layla.

"Let me guess.. you looked through your-"

"Not now! Your brother kissed me and we have to go now!"

"Oh shi-" she points

Once again, the loud screeching sound pierces my ears but Layla somehow seems immune to it, it bothers her but not like everyone around us. Everyone is covering their ears. I look behind me and see Bryan looking at Layla. His mouth is open, the blood on his mouth turned black. His eyes were rolling around in his head, and his fingernails were long, the sky turned black. He didn't look like human anymore, in fact he looked like... oh my god... the creature at the window... was that...

Layla grabs my arm and runs away from Bryan.

" L̸̝͖̲͎̯̲̻͓̜̟̝̺̟̼̽̀̇̑̌̆́͗̋̌̉̀̀̈́̏̉̈́̓̊͗͘̚̚͝͠Ą̷̨̙͇̟̖̱̠͚̜͖̥̫̩̦̳̱̰̝̱̬̼̦̳̱͕̑̈̍̒͊͆̐͊͒́̾̚͠͠Y̵̢̢̧̧͙̠̱̰̹̬̹̦̼͕͖̲͇̠͍̩̖̠̪̗͕͓̻͔̙̥͕̗̠̥͒̌̈́͒͛͜ͅL̴̨̛̖̩̟̲̗̪̗͔̣̹̹̤̫̗̼͎̝͔̟̯͈̥̝̥̞̙͙̯̩̩͖̒͒̃̇̊̂̐̀̉̃͆̐̓͆̑̿̆̀̋̈́̆̎̉́̿̀͜͝͝͝͠Ą̸͖̖̤͚̖̹̫͈̙̺̮̖̣̣͍̫̥̺̜͍̞̼̀́̔̀̃͒́̿́͝͝͝Ą̸̡̨̛̝̗̮̪̫͙̙̦̖͓͓̜̹͚͕̏͗͆̆̑́̈́̈̿̽͋͛̾̃̈́̃͑̋́̚Ȧ̶̢̛̝̮̟̲̣͓̮̗̣͌̌̈̃́̂͌͋̐̊̀̽̓́̓͑̋̈́̌̒̇͂̃̀̇̀̄̚͘̕͝͝͝Ȧ̴̢̧͙͔̰̻̯͇̩̜̘̘͎̬̟̤̖̀̓̈́̆̌̏̈̏̌͌͛͑̀̀̕͘͜͠͝!̶̢̼̩͈̰̩̟̝͓̲̳͙͕͆̔͑̽̈́̒̅̀̓͛̄̒̀͜͠͠!̴̧̨͔͉̯̭͔̭͖̱̟̝̖̲̜̼̱̮̞͍̣͉̜͙͚̳͇͙̙͓̣̥̬̽̓̽̀̔͒̌̇̃͑͆͌̑̈́͗̄̀͑̋̿̓̈́̈́̾̈́̂́̈͆̐͊̉͠ͅͅ!̵̢̞͇̱͈͓̺͔̰͙͐̇̇̏̎̇͊̃̅͒̇̃͗̀̊̇̐̎͗̔̿̚̚͝͝͝͝!̸̡̨̛̖̟̬̯̦̹͕̟͖͎͚͚̦̮͖̱͕̝̗̭̰̲̦̗̮͖̩͙̆̄̉͂̿̓̒́̚̕͠ͅͅ" Bryan screams.

Me and Layla keep running and the sun eventually comes back. I look back at Bryan, the screeching stopped, but Bryan was on the ground, trembling. I stop running. I don't know what I was thinking, but I just ran to him. I kneel down and put my hand on his shoulder.

"G-Get away from me... please Raynne... he wants you-"

He suddenly vomits something black, and it starts moving, I scream and back away. Layla stands in front of me and makes a disgusted face. The... vomit moves towards the street. Toward the prison where Rainne was at. I look through my purse and find a match, I used to smoke and I never removed the matches from my purse when I stopped. I light a match and throw it at it.

"NO!!" Bryan tries to stop me but I already threw it at the vomit.

The vomit makes a small screeching noise and comes towards me. I scream again, and Bryan steps on it. Bryan's body stiffens and his eyes roll inside his head. Blood oozes from his mouth and it turns from red to black. He wipes blood from his mouth and he looks at me smiling.

"You should.. really stay away from me dummy..." He frowns.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS SOME DEMON INSIDE YOU?! WHY WAS IT GOING FOR RAINNE?! WHY WAS IT-" I was interrupted when Bryan grabs my hips and pulls me into a kiss. He kisses me passionately and for a moment, I was hypnotized, it was something I longed for, my greatest desire, to steal a kiss from Bryan. The one who made my heart pound louder than a drum. The one who made me blush like a tomato. He was everything to me. Then something happened. His tongue felt weird... until I realized it wasn't it tongue, it was blood... unless it was actually... I push Bryan away from me and scrape my tongue.

Bryan gags, "I-I'm so sorry-" he tries to force out whatever vomit was left in him, but he just jacked up air. Layla grabs my arm and pushes me into a taxi that just pulled up.

"Wait!" Bryan reaches for me but Layla pushes him back and gets inside.

"Take us to Motel 6! Now!" Layla shouts.

The taxi driver puts a cigar in his mouth and starts driving, really quickly.

Layla takes me to a Motel room and goes in the bathroom. I sit on the bed and pull out Rainne's phone. Hot tears sting my eyes as my heart shatters. If only I listened to Rainne... but no. I though she was crazy. I let a demon kiss me, I put my sister in jail, and I got another perfect girl with a perfect life involved in all of this. And my mother... she always had faith in Rainne... if only we listened to her. I cry quietly, thankful for not having a voice. Layla would have heard me crying my heart out. I put my face in my hands and scream, even if nothing came out. I feel a hand on my back, rubbing my back. I cry harder, it felt weird, not having any noise come out. Layla rests my head on her shoulder and holds my hand. She squeezes my hand.

"Baby mine... don't you cry..." she starts singing into my ear softly.

"Baby mine... dry your eyes..." she wipes my tears away and smiles at me.

"Rest your head close to my heart... never to part... baby of mine."

I can't help but smile. She had a voice from Heaven. My tears stop falling.

"That was the first song I ever sang. Can't believe I still got it. Hah. It was something my older sister sang to me... before Bryan."

I look up at her.

"Bryan... She wanted to give him a chance. He came home one day... saying **they** told him to take a girl at the school. Rainne. I was scared of him for the rest of my life. Every time we are near each other onstage... I feel like backing away and screaming 'monster!' But Mei said we should give him a chance. And then he took Mei. She never made it. But your sister Rainne... she was strong. She never gave up, she knew you were next. That's why she made it, she wanted to warn you. I promise you Raynne when I say... we will get your sister back. And you will make it."

I look up at her... Promise?

She read my mind and replied, "Promise."

I smile and hug her. She hugs me back and gets up.

"You can sleep in the bed, I have sleeping bag so I can sleep on the floor."

"Why don't we go back home?" I use sign language

"Because Bryan thinks we'll come back home. He'll trick you into saying that **they** are in control, not him. But he is fully aware of the power he has. Goodnight Raynne."

I go to the bathroom and change into PJ's. I come back and Layla is already sleeping. I slowly and carefully lift her up and put her in the bed. I go on the left side of the bed and try to sleep... but how do you sleep knowing you and your family are being hunted by a vomiting demon?! I shut my eyes tight and force myself to suck it up and go to sleep.

I wake up the next morning and I'm already in Layla's car, dressed in a dress, jacket, and boots. Something I would never wear. I look at the driver's seat and Layla is in makeup and a fancy dress.

"Morning sleepyhead. I thought we would go to a restaurant. And I found something for you to wear that wasn't very glam and glitter. It looks good on you though." She smiles. I look in the jacket pockets and find my phone. 11 missed calls. From mom. The phone rings and it was my mom. I answer it and tap Layla's shoulder showing her my phone.

"Hello Ms. Worthen!" Layla greets my mom

"Oh my God! Where is my daughter."

"She is right next to me."

"Darling listen to me, your sister is not in her cell! Please tell me she is with you!"

My stomach starts doing backflips and my heart beat is loud enough for my mom to hear. Bryan has Rainne, doing God knows what.

I hang up and tell Layla to stop the car. I get out of the car and get in the driver's seat. I drive like I was in a police chase. That motherfucker had my sister and I will beat the living shit out of him. Layla tries talking to me but everything around me is blurry. All I could think about was what I would do to that asshole once I saw him. Demon or not. Powerful or weak. I will fucking kill him.

I see my apartment and drive faster. I stop the car, get out, and stand in front of my apartment. I scream even though nothing comes out. Layla tries to stop me, but I pull her hair and she screams. She covers her mouth, but it was too late. The loud screeching pierced my ears, but I ignored it. The sky turns black and I see Bryan. I hold the ax behind my back, not letting Layla see it. I cock my head and smile smugly. The screeching stops and he walks towards us.

"Raynne we have to go now! It's obviously a trap!" I ignore her.

Bryan stops walking and has his hands behind his back. He pulls Rainne from behind him, I almost cry but I hold back the tears. She looked like she HAS been in Hell.

"Let. Her. Go."

"If you say so." He comes towards me, dragging her.

"RAYNNE RUN!! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" Rainne kicks and screams. She flails around and bites, claws, scratches, and screams. Bryan tosses her to the ground. His face close to mine. Layla runs inside her car and locks the door, Rainne goes with her. It was between me and him. I smile at him. Something inside my throat burns. His hot breath on my face. He was wearing a suit and tie. Not that I cared about why. I grabs his tie and pull his face closer to mine.

"You look beautiful."

"Hmm." I smile

I kiss him, letting him fall into my trap. He grabs my hips and kisses me more passionately. Suddenly, there's this strange feeling in my throat, like something was moving around. Like something was forming into something new. I grip the axe more tightly. He pins me against my apartment door. His hand tries to go under my dress, but I grip the axe and swing it at his hand, chopping it off. He screams as a black substance oozes from his wrist. Or what used to be his wrist.

"I thought you were mine to play with. You just kissed me! You still love me! You are mine!" He points with his other hand, and I chop that one off too.

The feeling in my throat moves to my mouth, "My Body. My Choice." I heard myself say it. The four simple words.

"No." I say. I **SAY**. I said that. One simple word. No. I will not give in to him. He is not a charming clever demon. He was a simple demon, who underestimated me. He falls to his knees and hands, but he falls on his face. Since he slipped on the black ooze coming from his hands, black blood maybe. I look at the car. Layla was smiling, happy for hearing that word, Rainne ran out of the car, over Bryan's body. She practically tackled me, giving me a bear hug. She cries tears of joy and laughs. I hug her back and laugh. Layla gets out of the car as well and hugs us both. I look back at Bryan, but he was gone. I smile and close my eyes. It was over.


End file.
